1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to an axial turbomachine stator with a reduced number of attachments. The present application also relates to a stator with groups of axial turbomachine compressor vanes. The present application also proposes a turboprop or a turbojet engine of an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
An axial turbomachine compressor has a plurality of rows of vanes, at times rotor, at times stator. Their alternation gradually compresses the incoming flow while ensuring high throughput. The rows of stator vanes are supported by an external casing which also forms a mechanical link between the splitter fairing and the intermediate casing of the turbomachine. The outer casing plays a dual role in terms of sealing since it avoids secondary flows above the vanes and it receives the annular layers of abradable material to form annular seals around the rotor vanes.
The casing supports each vane individually, and thereby maintains them in a predetermined orientation and position to ensure optimum performance. In order to simplify the attachment of the vanes on the casing, it is known to group several stator vanes together by means of common platforms. They are then attached to the casing using a reduced number of screws.
Document EP 2 821 595 A1 discloses an axial turbomachine low-pressure compressor. The compressor comprises a composite outer casing supporting several rows of stator vanes between which the rows of rotor vanes move. The stator vanes are grouped together to form vane sectors, the platforms of which are linked together so as to form a common mounting bracket. The sector is attached by means of screws provided on the common mounting brackets. This configuration reduces the number of attachment pins in relation to the number of vanes, while favouring lightness and rigidity. However, the number of attachment pins remains high.
Although great strides have been made in the area of axial turbomachine compressor casing, many shortcomings remain.